Sailor Moon Halloween
by XTsukimiOdangoX
Summary: When the Senshi play a little trick on Sailor Pluto, it seems they went a bit too far. The now psychotic Senshi of Time, has altered the lives of the Senshi forever... (Or for just Halloween night, which ever way you wanna put it...)*Finished*
1. Chapter One

Authors' Notes:   
Bunny: Hello fans! Welcome to Sailor Moon Halloween!  
Elena: Hiya! I'm Elena!  
Bunny: I think we established that already, hun...  
Elena: Oh, right... Well, incase you have already read Sailor Prune,   
don't think that's what this is about. But the Narrator IS the  
same!  
Bunny: It's strictly Sailor Moon, no made up characters or anything. So  
don't run away yet! (Please?)  
Elena: I think Bunny's getting a little over emotional... We should go...  
Bunny: Peace!  
  
  
Sailor Moon Halloween  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Rated: PG 13  
  
  
Narrator: It was April Fool's, 2001. Sailor Pluto stood her gaurd at the   
time gate, something clutched in her hands.  
  
Pluto: *sigh* If only... *looks at the thing in her hands that is   
revealed as a picture of Neo-Queen Serenity and Neo-King Endymion.   
There is a huge red X through Serenity's face*  
  
Narrator: Suddenly, Pluto hears what sounds like a foot step behind her.  
Taking hold of her time staff defensivly, she spins around.  
  
Pluto: Who's there?!  
  
Narrator: The fog shrouded around the figure dissapates and the person  
is revealed.  
  
Pluto: K-king E-endymion-sama!! *quickly hides the picture behind  
her back* Um... hi?  
  
Endymion: *sweatdrops* Hey...  
  
Narrator: Another figure walks out of the mist. It is Serenity.  
  
Serenity: Endy?  
  
Pluto: Damn! *snaps her fingers* I thought he came to see me...  
  
Serenity: Hello, Pluto. Endy and I came here to give you some good news!  
  
Pluto: *turns around and thinks to herself* You have six months to live?  
  
Endymion: *stares at Pluto's back with a confused expression* Um... You  
can have a two month vacation...  
  
Pluto: *turns back to face them, unimpressed* Have you been taking those  
little yellow pills again? I told you already... Those are MINE!  
  
Endymion and Serenity: Nope!  
  
Narrator: Pluto is elated that she can leave the time gate for once, and  
shoves a whole bunch of random things into a suitcase. She drops  
the time staff behind her and runs off in Endymion's direction.  
  
Pluto: *ACCIDENTLY knocks into Endymion, causing her to ACCIDENTLY kiss  
him* Oops... Sorry! You know... the fog... it's so... foggy...  
  
Endymion: Riiiiiight...  
  
Narrator: Pluto throws a note in Endymion's direction as she whizzes by.  
It simply states that she's going to Hawaii and she'll be back   
soon. Once Pluto is gone Serenity takes off her crown and begins  
twirling it.  
  
Serenity: Did she kiss you on purpose...?  
  
Endymion: *taking off his cape, drool...* Erm.. Yeah, I think so...  
  
Serenity: *mutters to herself* The slut...  
  
  
*2 months later*  
  
  
Narrator: Setsuna finishes stuffing her belongings back into her suitcase.   
The same picture slips out of her suitcase and flutters to the  
floor.  
  
Setsuna: *picks it up* Hmmm... I miss him... *dreamy sigh* But... come   
to think of it... They were acting wired that day... Endymion's  
hair was darker than usual... and the Queen starting twirling   
her crown... Then the King took of his cape... Maybe it was  
just because they thought I couldn't see them... *shrugs and   
smiles* Oh well! Better head back!  
  
Narrator: Setsuna begins to pick up her time staff when she remembers  
the kiss that she "forced" Endymion into. Well... Forced is   
such a strong word...  
  
Setsuna: *blushes* I wish... That he would of kissed me for real... *drool*  
  
Narrator: Setsuna grins, scheming up God only knows what in her little head.  
She picks up her time staff and teleports back home.  
  
  
*The Time Gate*  
  
  
Narrator: Setsuna transforms into Sailor Pluto and walks over to a TV  
screen implanted into the wall. She presses a button and she  
soon sees all the senshi at Rei's temple.  
  
Pluto: Well... let's see what their up to...  
  
Moon: This is rich!! What a total Kodak moment it'll be!!  
  
Venus: Yeah! It's been two months already. She'll be back anyminute!  
  
Pluto: Huh? Are they talking about me?  
  
Tux: Some time guardian! She couldn't even see through the costumes!  
  
Pluto: Wha?! What?!  
  
Everyone: *untranforms into their PJ's*  
  
Michiru: It was such a great idea!!   
  
Haruka: Yes... my geniusness... Sometime I scare myself...  
  
Rei: You scare us, too, YER-anus, especially with your FACE!  
  
Haruka: SHUT UP!!!!  
  
Mamoru: AND who said YOU made this up?   
  
Usagi: Yeah! It was MY prank!  
  
Pluto: Prank?! Costumes?! WHAT ARE THEY TALKING ABOUT?!!!  
  
Serenity: PLUTO!!!!!!!  
  
Narrator: Pluto's heart nearly jumps out of her chest at the sudden   
scream. She spins around, smiling shakily.  
  
Pluto: Um... Y-yes, your m-majesty?  
  
Serenity: *holds out the note that stated Pluto was leaving for Hawaii*  
Oh.. I just wanted to know how your vacation was... Hawaii, eh?  
  
Pluto: *oblivious to the pissed Serenity* Oh! It was great! Thank you!  
  
Endymion (who came from... where?) and Serenity: YOU MORON!!!!  
  
Pluto: Huh? Wha? Wha I do?!  
  
Serenity: *gets all teary-eyed* An enemy appeared while you were gone...  
So I had to transform... But the senshi were just laughing   
at me! I can't help it if i gained a few pounds!  
  
Endymion: Ew... Don't make that face...  
  
Pluto: Is she ALWAYS like this...?  
  
Serenity: *sniffles* It was horrrible!  
  
Pluto: Yes... Well... My heart bleeds for you, really... But, how is this  
MY fault?  
  
Endymion: Because you left without our permission!!  
  
Pluto: What? But you said-  
  
Narrator: Pluto is cut off as Luna P comes floating in. Serenity   
get's pissed.   
  
Serenity: Luna P! Get your little cyber butt over here!!!   
  
Luna P: *floats over to Pluto and hovers around her head*  
  
Serenity: *has a temper-tantrum, stomping feet and all* Not HER! ME! ME!  
Come to ME!!!! *storms over and bashes Luna P, causing it to  
short-circut*  
  
Princess Kakyuu: *appears out of nowhere* There there... *pats Serenity's   
back and takes her back to the palace.  
  
Endymion: Watch your step Pluto. Don't foget where you belong. You're  
banned form leaving this post for a thousand years!  
  
Pluto: *face-faults, heartbroken that her love would do this to her*  
  
Narrator: Endymion begins walking away and Pluto tries chasing after   
him, but she trips on her staff and falls flat on her face.   
  
Pluto: Owww...  
  
  
End Chapter 1  
  
Authors' Notes:  
Bunny: How'd you like it so far? it gets funnier, this is just to set   
the scene.  
Elena: The comic should be up some time the week of the 15th of October.  
The next Chapter should be posted on here that week, too.  
Bunny: See ya then!  
Elena: Bye!  
  
www.angelfire.com/anime3/sailorprune/halloween.html 


	2. Chapter Two

Authors' Notes:  
Bunny: Hello my peeps! ^_^  
Elena: Yeah, whaddup?!  
Bunny: *clears her throat* AHEM... Ok..  
Elena: We just put up the comic of Chapter 1 so read this, and then go to our  
website!  
Bunny: Well said!  
  
  
Sailor Moon Halloween  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Rated: PG 13  
  
  
Narrator: Halloween Night, 2001. All the senshi, including the Lights,   
and Mamoru, all in civilian form, are hanging out in Rei's   
temple. They are getting ready for trick-or-treating.  
  
Haruka: (dressed as a skeleton. You know, those really ghetto black   
costumes, with the painted skeletons?)Um... Aren't we a BIT to   
old for this?  
  
Mamoru: (dressed as a zombie, peeling skin and all) Oh, c'mon YER-Anus,  
we're never too young!  
  
Haruka: I bet Usagi had to pay you to come tonight.  
  
Mamoru: *sheepishly* Yeah...  
  
Makoto: (as the walking dead) Hey! Mamoru-baka! *comes hoppin in, with  
one leg tucked under her butt to make it look broken* You stole  
my idea!!  
  
Mamoru: Uh... hehe... *hides*   
  
Seiya: (as the Tin Man from the Wizard of Oz) *waves his arms frantically*  
He's over here! He's over here! *points to a couch with Mamoru   
curled up behind it* Kill him!!  
  
Makoto: *adjusts her headband that is made to look like an ax going through  
her head* Yeah... You do that...  
  
Seiya: *snaps his fingers* Damn...  
  
Taiki: (as the Scarecrow of the Wizard of Oz) *chews on some grain*   
Howdy, ya'll!  
  
Yaten: (as the Lion in the Wizard of Oz) *pets his tail* What is your  
damage?!  
  
Taiki: I'm trying to get in touch with my inner scarecrow self...  
  
Everyone: Riiiiight...  
  
Usagi: (as a vampress) Mamo-chan! Lookie!!  
  
Mamoru: *sweatdrops at Usagi's costume which consistes of a TIGHT black  
body suit with a low neck, with TIGHT black, leather   
hooker-boots, and a black cape* Drool...  
  
Rei: (as a witch, hehe...) Ami-chan! Just put the damned thing on,  
already!  
  
Ami: NO WAY!! YOU PYSCHO! GET AWAY FROM ME!!  
  
Rei: *chases Ami around with a sheet with two holes punched in for the eyes*  
You gotta be something! So just be a ghost!!  
  
Narrator: Poor Ami-chan... Poor... POOR Ami-chan... After a few minutes,  
our blue haired genius is tackled by Rei and forced to be a ghost.  
  
Narrator: Meanwhile, Kakyuu is outside away from the lil' "Peanut Gallery"  
watching the moon.  
  
Kakyuu: (as Dorothy from the Wizard of Oz) It's a full moon... Something  
bad is going to happen...  
  
Minako: (as Cupid) *walks out with scratch marks all over*Stop talking   
to yourself! Get in here! We just finished putting Artemis in   
his Toto comstume!  
  
Narrator: At the Time Gate, Pluto is watching this scene unfold. She  
pulls out a little envelope, filled with powder (remember those  
little yellow pills?)  
  
Pluto: Costumes that you see... Costumes used for fun... And forever be   
one with the beholder... Until I set them free... *sprinkles the  
dust through the Time Gate and it falls on the senshi*  
  
Narrator: As the powder touches everyone suddenly a bright flash of light  
appears around them. Their costumes are changed right before  
their very eyes.  
  
Chibi-Usa: (as Buffy the Vampire Slayer) *touches her hair which WAS pink,  
but now Buffy's (dumb blonde) color* Cool! I have such sexy  
blonde hair!  
  
Mamoru: Um... Usako? How did she come out with pink hair, anyway?  
  
Usagi: *coughs* Um... Dont ask me...?   
  
Minako: *floating around now with real wings* Love is in the air...  
Everywhere I look around... Lalalalala... I don't know the rest  
of the words...  
  
Makoto: *tries to unbend her leg, but realizes that there is a   
HUGE bone hanging out!* OH MY GOD!!!  
  
Mamoru: *starts peeling off his skin* Sweet! I'm really dead! *licks his  
finger* Cool! Imbombing fluid!  
  
Hotaru: (as the, now REAL, Grim Reaper) So, you think you're really dead, huh?  
Let's see about that! *swings her reaper*  
  
Everyone but Mamoru: *backs away*  
  
Narrator: Hotaru slices her reaper through Mamoru's neck, and his head  
goes rolling off.  
  
Mamoru: Sweeeeett...  
  
Usagi: Eww... He really is dead... Wait! So's Makoto! Damnit! I need  
fresh blood!  
  
Narrator: As Mamoru calls over his fumbling body to pick his head up,   
Usagi has a tizzy fit.  
  
Usagi: And by the way... WHAT THE HELL IS CHIBI-USA DOING HERE?!!  
  
Bunny: Um....  
  
Elena: Geez, stick with the plot! Just eat her!  
  
Usagi: *checks her script* Oh... right...  
  
Narrator: We would like to say at this time that Chibi-Usa did put up   
a good fight. However, she lost... *shrugs* All good things  
must come to an end...  
  
Bunny: Wait a minute... Who ever said Chibi-Usa was a GOOD thing?  
  
Elena: *shrugs* It just sounded right...  
  
Narrator: After Usagi drops the dead body of Chibi-Usa to the ground,  
(delish!) a note comes falling from the sky.  
  
Ami: (as a real ghost, see-through and all) *tries to pick up the letter  
but it just falls through her transparent skin* Damnit Rei! That's  
the last time I ever listen to you!!  
  
Rei: *grumbling, pats her poor nose* My beautiful nose... All green and  
warty...  
  
Yaten: *scratches at the now real fur all over his body* This is sick...  
  
Mamoru: *holds his head with one hand, (we'll sew it on later)  
and picks up the note with the other*   
  
Dear Senshi (and the babe Mamoru),  
  
How do you like the new costumes? Very... REAL, huh? Yes, well,  
you see, I transormed you into your halloween costumes. I saw what you   
did to poor Pluto... not that I'm HER or anything... I just happened to  
be watching... Yeah... That's it... Anyway... You won't be turned back  
into your normal selves until you apologize to her! Not like I really  
care... She just told me... and she's a good friend... right... Well...  
JUST APOLOGIZE ALREADY!! OTHERWISE YOU'LL ALL BE DEAD LIKE MAMORU!!   
Hotaru will take care of that... (Mamoru: Sweeeeeet!)  
  
From,  
Anonymous  
(Not Pluto)  
  
Seiya: *oils himself* So, who do you think it's from?  
  
Everyone else: *slaps their foreheads*  
  
  
End Chapter 2  
  
Authors' Notes:  
Elena: Pluto's getting dumber, isn't she?  
Bunny: Obviously, so is Seiya....  
Elena: *bonks Minako over the head with the script* I thought I told you,  
DON'T SIGN THAT ANNOYING SONG! ESPECIALLY IF YOU DON'T KNOW THE  
WORDS!   
Bunny: Yes... Well... We should go...  
Elena: ^_^V Peace!  
  
www.angelfire.com/anime3/sailorprune/halloween.html  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter Three

Authors' Notes:  
Bunny: Hello! Welcome to another insane addition to...  
Elena: Sailor Moon Halloween!!*really cool echo*  
Bunny: Um... OK...  
Elena: *sweatdrops* Heh... Heh...  
Bunny: *kicks her computer repeatedly* DAMNIT IT ALL TO HELL!!  
Elena: Woah... The mood swings...  
Bunny: Since a certain website wasn't working... AHEM! We have to   
finish posting AFTER Halloween!   
Elena: Yes... We are very sorry... but um... enjoy?  
  
  
Sailor Moon Halloween  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Rated PG13  
  
  
Pluto: MMWWWHHHAAAAHHHAAAAAHHHAAAAAHHAAAAA*cough* AHHHHHAAAAA*wheeze*AAAAAHHHHAAAA*gasp for air ect.*!!!!!  
*takes out her inhaler and uses it* Ahhh... much better... Let's try   
that again... MMMMMMWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAHHHHHAAAAAAAA!!!!!!  
Ahhh... much longer...  
  
Narrator: Yes.. Well... The psycho Setsuna continues to laugh maniacally  
because of her success of turning the senshi into their costumes. And now  
she's.... Um... What ARE you doing?!  
  
Pluto: WHAT ARE YOOOUUUUUU DOING?!!! *budwieser style*  
  
Narrator: Um... Nothing... Narrating... You...?  
  
Pluto: I'm crushing pills!! *crushes her little yellow pills and rolls  
it into a piece of paper. Lights the blunt and smokes it* Sweeeeet...  
  
Narrator: OK... Back to the senshi...  
  
Haruka: *looks down at her skeleton body* Eww... This is so... COOL!!   
*starts tapping on all her bones in a Jamacian rhythym*  
  
Seiya: *taps on his little spout on the top of his head accompianing   
Haruka. Starts signing a Jamacian version of "If I Only Had A Heart."*  
  
Minako: Go Seiya! Go Seiya! Go GO go Seiya!  
  
Michiru: *as a magician (what kind of a gay costume is that?)* Um...  
right...  
  
Mamoru: C'mon guys! This shit is sweet! We'll get a crap load of candy   
when we go trick-or-treating with THESE "costumes!"  
  
Everyone: YEAH! BUUYAH!!!  
  
  
*Back to the *AHEM* Pyscho Pluto...*  
  
  
Pluto: *facefaults* WHAT?! YOU'RE SO SUPPOESED TO BE DISTRESSED! YOU'RE  
SUPPOSED TO BE ANGRY! YOU SHOULDN'T BE HAPPY AND GETTING CANDY! *bangs  
her head on the wall repeatedly*  
  
Narrator: Um.. You do that... *checks her scripts* Hmm... Says I should  
be stopping her... But this is funny!  
  
Pluto: Grrr... They will pay...  
  
  
End Chapter 3  
  
Authors' Notes:   
Bunny: Ahh! The suspense!!  
Elena: She's really high on those pills, isn't she?  
Bunny: ...  
Elena: Bunny...?  
Bunny: *starts dancing with the Jamacian song of Seiya and Haruka*  
Elena: Yeah... I think Bunny got a hold of those pills, too... Stay  
away from anything supisciously yellow! *stares at a banana* Er... Right...  
*shudders* Yellow...  
Bunny: IF I ONLY HAD SOME PILLS!!! LA LA LA LA LA!!! 


	4. Chapter Four

Authors' Notes:   
Bunny: TRICK-OR-TREAT TIME!   
Elena: What do you get when you mix trick-or-treating and men in white   
coats?   
Bunny: SAILOR MOON HALLOWEEN CHAPTER 4!!   
Elena: Very good! Enjoy!   
  
  
Sailor Moon Halloween   
  
Chapter 4   
  
Rated: PG 13   
  
  
Narrator: Everyone is walking through a cemetery as a short cut to town.   
  
Hotaru: Hehe... All these dead bodies... Fresh heads...   
  
Michiru: Um... That's kind of... disturbing...   
  
Haruka: Their all buried! Unless you wanna dig! So dig servant girl!   
DIG!!   
  
Hotaru: But Haruka... The only thing you have left is a head... The rest   
of you is bones... *grins evilly and grips her reaper*   
  
Haruka: *screams and runs*   
  
Ami: *floats around aimlessly* I guess I should be lucky I don't have a   
head...   
  
Rei: Finally! I get some thanks!   
  
Ami: That doesn't mean I'll forget about what you did to me!!   
  
Minako: Cemeteries sure are eery at night...   
  
Usagi: Yeah... Especially when they don't have any blood left in their   
bodies. I mean, where's Chibi-Usa when you need her?   
  
Makoto: Um... You already ate her...   
  
Usagi: Oh... Right... So, where's Mamo-chan?!   
  
Narrator: Everyone looks around to see that Mamoru is gone. They call out   
his name, but to no avail. It is too dark to see anymore this late at   
night. Suddenly Usagi feels an icy cold hand grasp her ankle. Usagi   
screeches in fright and looks down to see an arm sticking out of the   
ground.   
  
Taiki: AHHHH!! THE DEAD IS RISING!!!!   
  
Narrator: The arms yanks Usagi down onto the ground. Slowly, from the   
ground, rises the rest of the body. Dirt is covered all over the corpse,   
making it impossible to be identified. Usagi screams with all her might   
and runs for her dear life. The figure stands shakily and begins following   
Usagi very slowly (you know, the way the killer walks in those murder   
movies, and yet he always winds up infront of them). Everyone keeps   
running and screaming, trying to get away from the psychotic walking   
dead.   
  
Makoto: Hey! Don't mock the dead!   
  
Narrator: Suddenly a beam of light from the heavens... actually... from   
a flashlight... shines on the dead figure revealing it as none other but...   
CHIBA MAMORU???!!!!   
  
Mamoru: *glares at the source of light* Damnit... It was just getting   
good!   
  
Kakyuu: Goddamnit! It's the police!! RUUUNN!!!   
  
Narrator: A few men dressed in white walk out of an ambulance next to the   
police with the flashlight.   
  
One Man: Wait! We heard someone hear was hurt! Don't run!   
  
Police Officer: Um... Judging by the looks of it, sir... You sure are   
beat up...   
  
Mamoru: Huh? You mean this? *takes off his head and twirls it around on   
his index finger like a basketball*   
  
Other man: Jesus Christ! You guys need some help!   
  
Usagi: NO! THE MEN IN WHITE HAVE FINALLY COME FOR ME!! *runs for her life   
once more*   
  
Narrator: Usagi whirrs by Mamoru and Kakyuu, grabbing their arms along   
the way.   
  
Police Officer: Dear God! Look at her leg!   
  
Makoto: *turns to him* What? This? *points to her severed leg. Pulls out   
some arteries and waves them in the officer's face*   
  
Police Officer: *barfs*   
  
Narrator: Meanwhile, Usagi, Mamoru, and Kakyuu keep running. Usagi begins   
to slow down to a stop, hoping that she lost the men. Mamoru stops short,   
causing Kakyuu to ram into his back and fall down.   
  
Mamoru: *stares at Kakyuu's form sprawled out on the sidewalk. Tilts   
his head to the side to get a full view of her panties* Very nice...   
  
Kakyuu: *stands up, fuming* You perverted bastard! That's it! I can't   
take it anymore! *pulls her little Dorothy basket into view. Slips her   
hand under the little covering and pulls out a .35 magnum*   
  
Narrator: *hides in a bush. Looks at the script* Good, I was supposed   
to do that!   
  
Kakyuu: WEREN'T EXPECTING THIS WERE YOU?! WELL, NO MORE MISS GOODY-TWO-SHOES!!   
  
Usagi: Poor Kakyuu's cracked...   
  
Kakyuu: *open fires on Mamoru*   
  
Mamoru: Oww.. That's gonna leave a mark...   
  
  
End Chapter 4   
  
  
Authors' Notes:   
Bunny: Well.. Kakyuu's flipped the lid...   
Elena: Wasn't expecting THAT... *cough cough* Even though I'm   
the writer...   
Bunny: *giggles* Next chapter's gonna be hillarious!! ^_^V Till then!   
Men in White: Hey! Bunny! How'd you get out! You should be in your   
rubber room right now (read Sailor Prune)!!   
Bunny: Hehe... I don't know what you're talking about...!! You guys   
only had Julia!   
Man: Julia said you escaped!   
Bunny: DAMN YOU JULIA! I TOLD YOU NOT TO TELL!!   
Elena: Don't worry, she's with me, officers!   
Men: Well, then, both of you are going!   
Narrator: Bunny and Elena are chased down by the men in white...   
Elena: Catch us next time! Literally!


	5. Chapter Five

Authors' Notes:   
Elena: We finally lost the men in white coats!   
Bunny: ALELUIA!!!   
Elena: How did you get out anyway?   
Bunny: Well, I picked the locks... and then I snuck into your house!   
Elena: Oh, so now I'm your partner in crime? I don't wanna get arrested!   
Bunny: Oh, hush! This story is a federal offense anyway!   
Elena: Point taken...   
  
  
Sailor Moon Halloween   
  
Chapter 5   
  
Rated: PG 13   
  
  
Narrator: All the senshi split into four groups: One-Usagi, Mamoru and   
poor-pistol-shooting Kakyuu (who would have been better off with the   
tranvestite Star Lights...); Two-Seiya (If I Only Had A Heart!!),   
Taiki, and Yaten; Three- Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru; and Four-Ami, Rei,   
Minako, and Makoto (who was piss-poorly bandaged by the men in white).   
They all went their seperate ways, and began trick-or-treating.   
  
Kakyuu: *walks up to a house and rings the doorbell*   
  
Usagi: Hehe... Who cares about candy... I want blllooooooddd... *grins   
at Mamoru*   
  
Kakyuu: *rings the bell again*   
  
Mamoru: *winks* Sorry, babe. The only thing I got is imbombing fluid...   
  
Kakyuu: *bangs and the door and lays her finger on the bell*   
  
Usagi: Well... I wouldn't mind necking just for the hell of it...   
  
Kakyuu: *starts kicking the door and screaming* HELLO?!   
  
Mamoru: *wraps his arms around Usagi* Sounds like a plan...   
  
Kakyuu: *rams into the door with her shoulder* OPEN THE GODDAMNED DOOR!   
  
Usagi and Mamoru: *start making out on the front porch of the house*   
  
Kakyuu: *pulls out her gun* THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING!!!   
  
Usagi and Mamoru: *sprawled out on the front porch, one step away from   
undressing eachother*   
  
Kakyuu: I'M SHOOTING THE DOOR DOWN!! *aims the gun to the doorknob and   
fires repeatedly*   
  
Usagi and Mamoru: *keep going*   
  
Kakyuu: *sticks her fingers through the hole which was once a doorknob,   
and pushes the door open*   
  
Narrator: The door swings open revealing a whole bunch of little kids   
having a party. They turn their heads to see Kakyuu holding out her gun   
and Usagi Mamoru having full blown sex on the porch.   
  
Kakyuu: Don't be scared kiddies. Just give us all the candy you got and   
no one gets hurt!   
  
  
*Meanwhile*   
  
  
Hotaru: GET BACK HERE!!!   
  
Haruka and Michiru: AAAIIIIEEEE!!!!   
  
Narrator: Hotaru chases Haruka and Michiru down the streets of Tokyo,   
swinging her glaive around.   
  
Hotaru: I WANT SOME FRESH HEADS!!!   
  
Michiru: She's possesed!!   
  
Haruka: I told you we should have gotten rid of her in S!   
  
Hotaru: HEADS! HEADS!!   
  
Haruka: Oh c'mon! The only thing I got left is a head! Gimmie a break   
here!! Michiru, be useful for once and cast a spell on her!   
  
Michiru: What do I look like? A magician?   
  
Haruka: YEAH STOOPID!!   
  
Michru: Oh... right... Um... Hocus Pocus? *waves her wand aimlessly*   
  
Hotaru: *smokes surrounds her. When it clears there is a young man   
standing infront of her* HEAD!!!   
  
  
*Meanwhile*   
  
  
Ami: *floats up to a house and tries to ring the doorbell. Her hand goes   
right through the wall* Dammit...!! Wait a minute... *flies through   
the door and into the house* This is so sweet!! I'm gonna steal all the   
candy!! *reaches down to pick up a huge bowl of candy but her fingers   
seep right through it!* ARRRGGGHHH!!! THIS BITES!!! *begins floating   
out of the house sadly, when she sees two people in the next room. Looks   
over and realizes that it's two REALLY old people doing something that   
would make this story rated NC-17...* UH! RANK!! *glides out of the house   
as fast as possible*   
  
Minako: Ami-chan? What's wrong? You look... disturbed...   
  
Ami: Ring the bell... But whatever you do... DON'T look in the window...   
  
Rei: I won't dare to ask...   
  
Makoto: Ditto...   
  
  
*Meanwhile*   
  
  
Taiki: I hope Hotaru's not around...   
  
Seiya: IF I OHLY HAD A HEART!   
  
Yaten: *pets his tail* My beatiful tail... I love you as if you were my   
child... Promise you'll always be by my side? *sniffles*   
  
Taiki: No, it's on your ASS, JACK ASS!!   
  
Seiya: Besides... You're a trans... You can't really have a kid...   
  
Yaten: HEY! YOU'RE A TRANS, TOO!!!   
  
Seiya: Noo... I'm a Tin Man! IF I ONLY HAD A HEART!!   
  
Yaten: Just because you're the Tin MAN, doesn't mean you are one!   
  
Seiya: Yes it does!!   
  
Taiki: Well, you want us to call you the Tin Trans?   
  
  
End Chapter 5   
  
Authors' Notes:   
Elena: I still don't like the idea of being your accomplice...   
Bunny: Well, would you feel better if I called you THE Accomplice?   
Elena: Ohh... that sounds good...   
Taiki: TIN TRANS!!!   
Bunny: AHEM... Right...   
Minako: LOVE IS IN THE AIR!!!!   
Elena: *hits her over the head* I SAID STOP!! SING THAT SONG AGAIN AND   
NEXT CHAPTER I'LL PLUCK YOUR GODDAMNED WINGS!!!


	6. Chapter Six

Authors' Notes:   
Bunny: Oh God... This is the second to last chapter...   
Elena: Shit... She's getting all over emotional again... PLUTO!   
Pluto: Yeah...?   
Elena: Pump Buns full of a horse tranquilizer so I can start this   
chapter.   
Pluto: Aye aye!   
  
  
Sailor Moon Halloween   
  
Chapter 6   
  
Rated: PG 13   
  
  
Haruka and Michiru: *keeps running incase Hotaru looses interest in her   
little boy-toy. Run smack into Mamoru* Owww...   
  
Mamoru: Umph!! Oh! Hey guys! Look everyone! It's the lesbians!   
  
Haruka: Ooooh... Shut UP!!   
  
Kakyuu: MUST you make fun of EVERYONE?!!   
  
Mamoru: YEAH! DUH! Hey, I'm a dead guy, I can do what I want!   
  
Hotaru: HEY GUYS!!!   
  
Michiru: AHHH! IT'S HER!!   
  
Hotaru: Oh chill out! I've gotten over my craving now!   
  
Usagi: Oh? But I haven't... I need some blood... Or at least some good   
necking...   
  
Mamoru: THAT I can supply...   
  
Mamoru and Usagi: *do some NC 17 stuff*   
  
Ami: *floats by, mumbling* My poor virgin eyes... My poor POOR eyes...   
*looks over to Usagi and Mamoru* Oh God... The things I have seen this   
day... Old people... My bestfriends... *shudders*   
  
Makoto: Should I ask?   
  
Kakyuu: Prolly not...   
  
Taiki and Yaten: TIN TRANS TIN TRANS!!   
  
Seiya: *runs around screaming* SHUT UP!!!!   
  
Kakyuu: I don't think we should ask about that, either...   
  
Minako: What you don't know can't hurt you...   
  
Ami: FINALLY SHE GOT A SAYING RIGHT!!!   
  
Narrator: Everyone is cut off by the beeping of Makoto's wrist watch.   
She looks down to see that it is midnight.   
  
Makoto: Aww! Damn! Halloween's over!!   
  
Narrator: All of a sudden, a beam of light comes down from the heavens   
(no, it's not a flashlight) and shines on the senshi. Their bodies   
begin to glow as they turn back into their normal selves again.   
  
Mamoru: AWW SHIT!! THIS BITES!!!   
  
Usagi: *sniffles* I liked being a real vampire...   
  
Hotaru: Hey! I don't have an urge for heads anymore! (Look, ma! Cold   
turkey!)   
  
Narrator: Another beam of light shines on the senshi, and this time it   
IS a flashlight!   
  
Police Officer: Hey! You kids!   
  
Usagi: Oh no! It's the men again!!   
  
Police Officer: You better be heading home. Halloween's over, now stop   
making a ruckus!   
  
Minako: Huh?   
  
Kakyuu: You don't recognize us?   
  
Police Officer: Um.. No... But you guys haven't seen a girl with a severed   
leg and an ax through her head, have ya? Or a guy gushing blood from   
every known area?   
  
Makoto and Mamoru: *hide*   
  
Everyone else: Nope!   
  
Police Officer: Ok! See ya! *walks away*   
  
  
*Meanwhile*   
  
  
Pluto: DAMMIT! DAMMIT! DAMMIT! *kicks and screams* This wasn't supposed   
to happen! They were supposed to apologize!! WAHHHH!!! *bawls loudly*   
  
  
End Chapter 6   
  
Authors' Notes:   
Bunny: Poor Puu...   
Elena: Yeah... Poor Pluto...   
*the men in white appear again*   
Man: Where do you guys keep hiding! Get back here!   
Bunny and Elena: AHHH!!! *runs away*


	7. Chapter Seven

We're Too Lazy to Write Authors' Notes:   
(Actually we're just running, still...)   
(P.S. If you've ever read the Sailor Moon manga, you would know that   
Setsuna works as a school nurse at Chibi-Usa's school. For plot purposes,   
she is now working at Usagi's school)   
  
Sailor Moon Halloween   
  
Chapter 7   
  
Rated: PG 13   
  
  
*The Next Day*   
  
  
Ms. Haruna: So...? Did everyone have a good Halloween?   
  
Class: YEP!   
  
Ms. Haruna: Who would like to share their adventues with us?   
  
Usagi: I will!!   
  
Ms. Haruna: OK, Usagi...   
  
Usagi: Mine was REALLY bloody! My boyfried got turned into the walking   
dead, so I didn't get realy a chance to bite him... Oh, I was a vampire,   
by the way! And all my friends were-   
  
Ms. Haruna: Now, now, Usagi... Don't make up stories...   
  
Usagi: WHAT? No! I'm not! I swear!!   
  
Ms. Haruna: Usagi, maybe you should go visit the school nurse...   
  
Usagi: Ugh... OK...   
  
  
*Nurse's Office*   
  
  
Usagi: Hey, Sets!   
  
Setsuna: Huh...? Oh! Usagi!!   
  
Usagi: *looks around* Hey, what's everyone doing here?   
  
Mamoru: Hey babe!   
  
Kakyuu: We came to apologize for tricking Pluto...   
  
Setsuna: Really? You're not mad for what I did to you?   
  
Taiki: Actually, it was kinda fun...   
  
Yaten: Yeah! Aint that right, Tin Trans?   
  
Seiya: SHUT UP!!!   
  
Ami: Well, I'm glad SOMEONE had fun... *covers her eyes and shakes her   
head* I'm just so happy I can touch things again! *runs around feeling   
everything*   
  
Usagi: Woah woah woah! *fends of Ami* No touchie-feelie!!   
  
Ami: And I can touch THIS...   
  
Setsuna: Wow... I'm so happy you guys aren't mad at me!   
  
Ami: And THIS...   
  
Mamoru: No prob! We shouldn't of tricked you in the first place!   
  
Ami: And THAT TOO!!   
  
Makoto: Yeah, we'll talk to the King and Queen first thing tomorrow!   
  
Ami: THE WORLD FEELS SO GOOD UNDER MY FINGERTIPS!!   
  
Setsuna: Thanks!!   
  
Ami: And this and this and this and THIS!   
  
Usagi: Yeah! Maybe you can do it next year! And then I can prove to Haruna   
that I really WAS a vampire!   
  
Ami: Touchy! Touchy!   
  
Haruka: Well, we better go! Bai!!   
  
Ami: Wow! I can touch that, too!!!   
  
Setsuna: Bye, guys!!   
  
Mamoru: *pulls Ami out of the office and closes the door behind him*   
  
Narrator: Everyone walks out of the school and down the street.   
  
Mamoru: Hehe... What a sucker!! She actually believed us!!   
  
Usagi: Tell the King and Queen my ASS!!   
  
Ami: Um... Aren't we cutting school...?   
  
Everyone: *glares at Ami* Same old same old...   
  
  
End Sailor Moon Halloween   
  
Authors' Notes:   
Elena: Yeah! We lost those suckers!!   
Bunny: ....   
Elena: Bunny?   
Bunny: ....   
Elena: Oh, right... Another horse tranquilizer... She was getting VERY   
emotional... *sniffles* Since this is the last chapter and all... And we   
posted pratically all the chapters in ONE day! But, on a lighter note,   
we DID lock the men in white coats in a cage! Plus we threw it off a   
cliff!! Yah!   
Bunny: ....   
Elena: *pats Bunny's head* Dont' worry, you'll wake up in a couple   
hours...   
Narrator: Elena is cut off as all the senshi walk out, transformed   
into their old costumes again...   
  
  
Sailor Moon Musical!   
  
  
Narrator: Haruka begins tapping on her bones to the Jamacian beat once   
more. Seiya drums his fingers on his spout and starts to sign 'If I Only   
Had Some Pills!!' All the other senshi start a Jamacian-type kick line,   
signing the chorus with him/her:   
  
When a man has got a worry, He can make his world real blurry,   
If he only had some pills...   
He can slip out of reality, with just one dose of those powdery   
Little yellow pills...   
His nerves get kinda antsy, and his eyes are awful baggy,   
Cuz of them yellow pills...   
He can pass out on his kitchen floor, and slam his head into a door,   
If he only had some pills...   
He can do all of those things... With just a quick little fling...   
Of those little yellow piiiiiiilllllllllsssssss.......   
(yeeeeelllloooooowwwww piiiiiillllssss......)


End file.
